My Cat Can't Shown on Youtube
by nijigengurl
Summary: Kamu dan Seijuro hanyalah sepasang kekasih biasa. Sangat biasa sampai dia melihat video nistamu di Youtube. • AkashiSeijuro x Reader. • Oneshot.


Kamu dan Seijuro hanyalah sepasang kekasih biasa.

Sangat biasa sampai dia melihat video nistamu di Youtube.

**My Cat Can't Shown on Youtube**

Casts:

**Akashi Seijuurou** ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi-_sensei_

**Nijimura [name] (a.k.a Reader) **©your parents.

Rating:

T+

[ **DISCLAIMER** : I'm apologizing if Akashi Seijuro-sama being OOC here. Akashi Seijuro-sama isn't mine.

**WARNING: **Roca gatau mau nulis warningnya apa. Yang jelas ff ini **gaje **berat dan **bahasanya berantakan**, **plot amberadul, ceritanya terlalu dipaksakan, judul gak nyambung pastinya.**

**Rocalatte Effe Present.**

**©2014 Project**

"Akashi-kun! Akashi-kun!"

Akashi menoleh kepada suara yang memanggil namanya dengan lantang. Dan dia menemukan seorang gadis bersurai _pink _berdiri dibelakangnya sembari tersenyum ceria. Sederetan giginya yang rapih ia pamerkan. Akashi menautkan alisnya bingung saat melihat cahaya virtual yang menyilaukan terpancar dari gadis itu seperti di _shoujo manga_. _Apa aku masuk kedalam dunia lain? _Pikirnya. Tapi tentu saja dia sadar bahwa itu tidak mungkin. Mau bagaimanapun 'kan dia ini si genius yang absolut.

"Oh, Satsuki. ada apa?"

Gadis bernama Momoi Satsuki itu berlari kearahnya, memeluknya erat seperti seorang teman lama yang tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun. Akashi mengangkat tangannya, menodongkan sebuah gunting keleher Momoi, "Lepas," Ucapnya sebelum suara menjadi parau karna tercekat oleh pelukan luar biasa yang ia terima. Momoi melepaskan pelukannya sambil _sweatdropped_, "Hehe. _Gomen, gomen_. Aku hanya terlalu bahagia!"

Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, "Ceria? Apa ada yang terjadi hari ini? Dan kenapa kau harus menemuiku sampai-sampai berani memelukku?"

Momoi hanya meringis. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkannya pada Akashi, "Iniloh, Akashi-kun!"

_**Nijimira Shuuzou**__: [name] on maid costume_.

_**Aomine Paling Eksotis**__: m-maid?! _((**Aomine gak ngerti Nijimura ngomong apa. Biasalah aho. Jadi dia cuma tau bagian itu doang**))

_**Kuroko Tetsuya**__: Jangan berpikir mesum dulu, Aomine-kun. Apakah Nijimura-san memakai maid costume, Nijimura-senpai?_

_**Nijimura Shuuzou**__: -_- iya._

_**Midorima celaloe cayank Oha-Asa: **__[name] on maid costume?! I-ini bukan seperti aku tertarik ya!_

_**murasakibara atsushi**__: maid cstm? nijimura-senpai q mo liat_

_**KiSe 4lwAyS Sh1ninG 0n YoUr h3aRt**__: MuRa5akiBaraCchi hUruF k4piTaL'a m4nA?! s3seKaLi paKe huRuf b3saR atAU anGk4 doN6! aQoe mAo LiAt dOnK Nijimura-senpai! ~**^_^**~_

_**Momoi anak papah mamah pandai masak**__: Serius Nijimura-senpai?! Mana?! liat donk!_

_**Nijimura Shuuzou**__: Serius lha. Check youtube 'key._

Dahinya berkerut. Kenapa mereka alay sekali? Ya, walau dia sudah tau, _sih_.

"Jadi?" Tanyanya setelah melihat status Nijimura sekaligus komentar-komentar makhluk warna-warni itu di _facebook _((asik mereka anak facebook^_^)). Apa Momoi berusaha menunjukkan kalau mereka semua alay? Ya, tapi 'kan dia tidak perlu juga menunjukkannya karna dia sudah tau sejak lama.

Momoi menghela napas sambil geleng-geleng tak kuasa, "Masa Akashi-kun belum nangkap maksudnya apa?! Iniloh!" Momoi membuka akun youtube mantan kakak kelas mereka sekaligus kakak [name] tersebut dan membuka video paling baru yang update olehnya, berjudul '_my sista can be that cute'_

Didalam video itu terlihat [name] yang menggunakan kostum _maid_ dengan _neko-mimi_ dikepalanya. Terdengar Nijimura (kakak [name]) meminta adiknya itu untuk _mengeong_ atau mengeluarkan suara ala kucing. Dan entah kenapa [name] mau menurutinya, walau dengan pipi yang luar biasa memerah.

Video itu berakhir setelah 45 detik lamanya.

Akashi mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum berdeham pelan. Momoi menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh, "Bagaimana perasaanmu, Akashi-kun?" Tanyanya dengan nada (sok) misterius. Akashi meghela napasnya dan menyingkirkan ponsel Momoi dari hadapannya, "Biasa saja," jawabnya sebelum kembali berjalan. Meninggalkan momoi dengan wajah tak percaya.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian Momoi tersenyum.

"Kontrol diri yang bagus, Akashi-kun,"

Telinga pria itu memerah, dan Momoi melihatnya.

.

.

.

[name] menatap benda ciptaan manusia diabad 20 itu serius. Alisnya bertaut dan dahinya berkerut. Beberapa kali dia mengerang bingung. Nampaknya ada sesuatu yang _serius _yang ia pikirkan.

"Nijimura-san, kau tidak apa?"

[name] menoleh kepada suara yang bertujuan padanya, dan dia menemukan sesosok pria bersurai _baby blue_ dengan gelas berisi _vanilla milkshake_ yang sangat ia sukai bertengger di genggaman tangannya. [name] menatap Kuroko Tetsuya dengan tatapan serius, "Aku mengalami sesuatu yang buruk, Kuroko-kun," Katanya. Kuroko melirik benda yang berada ditangan [name] sebelum kembali mengesap minumannya, "Mungkin aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk memberimu bantuan," Tolak Kuroko. [name] mendengus pelan, "Ceeh, baiklah," Katanya sembari memanyunkan bibirnya.

Kuroko yang melihat wajah gadis itu segera mengalihkan tatapannya. Kalau saja dia tidak punya hawa keberadaan yang tipis, ia yakin [name] dapat melihat sermburat merah tipis diwajahnya.

"Kuroko-kun, yang satu— _are_, Kuroko-kun?"

Dia tidak melihat pria bersurai _baby blue _itu lagi.

[name] menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, "Tidak biasanya dia menghilang tiba-tiba seperti ini,"

Tapi gadis itu tidak ambil pusing. _Mungkin Kuroko-kun ingin ke toilet. _Pikirnya polos. Hey, tapi itu mungkin saja 'kan?

Jadi [name] lebih memilih untuk kembali menatap _psp_ bewarna putihnya. Namun lagi-lagi, dahinya berkerut dengan alis yang saling bertautan. Sungguh terlihat seperti seorang siswa yang tengah mengerjakan soal matematika dari seorang guru _killer_. Melihat ekspresi [name] tersebut, Midorima Shintarou yang tidak sengaja melihatnyapun bertanya, "Kau kenapa nanodayo? Bukan berarti aku perduli padamu, ya!"

[name] menatap Midorima datar. _Kalau begitu tidak usah bertanya_. Benaknya. Namun dia rasa selagi Midorima itu seorang pria, tidak ada salahnya bertanya soal _masalahnya _ini padanya, "Kalau kau melihat seorang gadis menggunakan pakaian _maid_, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Midorima tertohok, "_M-maid_?!" [name] mengangguk. Walau terselip sedikit perasaan bingung melihat reaksi pria bersurai hijau ini. Midorima cepat-cepat menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak turun se_inchi_pun, "A-aku tidak tahu, nanodayo," Setelah mengatakannya dia cepat-cepat berjalan menjauh dari [name] yang duduk di bangku penonton _gymnasium_ Teiko tersebut.

"Ah, Midorima-kun memang tidak bisa diharapkan," Katanya dengan wajah kecewa.

Kembali lagi dia menatap layar _psp_nya yang menampilkan seorang gadis bersurai hitam dengan pakaian _maid_nya dan pipi yang memerah. Ia meletakkan telunjuk dan jempolnya didagu, pose memikir yang sudah _mainstream_.

"[name]chin~ ada apa~?" Kali ini si raksasa bersurai ungu yang berjalan kearahnya. [name] menatap pria bernama Murasakibara Atsushi itu dari bawah hingga atas. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Kalau Murasaki-kun melihat seorang gadis berpakaian _maid_ apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanyanya.

Murasakibara terdiam sebentar—maksudnya berhenti mengunyah—dan mengambil ponselnya dari dalam sakunya. Entah apa yang ia lakukan yang jelas [name] hanya memperhatikannya dengan serius.

"Kalau aku….~" [name] menelan ludah gugup. Apa Murasakibara bisa _sedikit _diharapkan? "….akan meng_upload_nya di _youtube_~"

[name] terdiam. Ia menatap Murasakibara tidak percaya.

_Eh? Apa-apaan jawaban anti mainstream itu?_ Pikirnya.

"A-ah, baiklah," Lalu Murasakibara pergi dengan normal. [name] menatap punggung lebar pria itu, lalu menghela napas, "Siapa lagi yang bisa dimintai bantuan ya…."

"Yo, [name]," [name] menoleh kepada seorang pria berkulit dim (Roca lagi baek jadi gak nyebut dia dekil hahaha—uhuk!uhuk!) yang berjalan dengan malas kearahnya. [name] menutup matanya. _Kenapa yang muncul malah orang-orang yang tidak bisa diharapkan?_

"Hei, Aomine-kun. Kalau kau melihat seorang gadis berpakaian _maid_ apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Aomine yang masih dalam perjalanan menuju [name] itu berhenti ditempat. Wajahnya memerah. [name] menelengkan kepalanya bingung, "Hei hei, apa kau langsung berpikiran mesum, hah?" Ucapnya dengan nada merendahkan.

Mata Aomine melebar, seketika bayangan _ero_-nya hancur saat mendengar nada yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu, "Oi! Jangan asal nuduh! Hmph, orang yang mau memakai baju _maid_ itu hanya orang bodoh!" Jawabnya lalu memutar, mengurungkan niatnya untuk berjalan lebih dekat lagi kearah [name].

[name] mendengus, "Yuri-_chan_ tidak bodoh, tau! Dasar Eromine baka!" Teriaknya kesal. Yuri-chan yang ia maksud adalah _heroine_ didalam game yang tengah ia mainkan. Ya, [name] sedang bermain permainan simulasi cinta di _psp_nya. Namun anehnya ia memainkan game dengan _boy point of view_, jadi dia berperan sebagai laki-lakinya, bukan sebagai perempuannya.

Lalu [name] menyandarkan punggungnya kesandaran kursi yang tengah ia duduki. Dia kembali menatap dalam layar _psp_nya. Tertera tulisan yang merupakan pilihan yang harus ia pilih. Kira-kira kalau kita jabarkan, begini.

Si cowo yang tengah diperankan oleh [name] tidak sengaja melihat Yuri mengenakan seragam _maid_. Alasan kenapa Yuri memakai baju itu adalah karna ia kalah taruhan dengan temannya. Yuripun tersipu malu. Nah, jadi apa yang harus [name] lakukan?

Pilihan 1: tertawakan.

Pilihan 2: puji dia.

Pilihan ketiga: pura-pura tidak melihat.

Sebenarnya, sudah jelas apa yang harus ia pilih 'kan?

"Hm, memang sebaiknya aku memilih pilihan pertama ya," Gumamnya. Tapi sebelum ia memilihnya, datanglah seorang pria dengan surai kuning noraknya yang menyilaukan, "[name]cchi! Kau kenapa? Ada yang bisa kubantu?!"

[name] menoleh kepada pria itu. Diapun langsung berbinar. Pasalnya pria bernama Kise Ryouta itu 'kan terkenal, pasti ia tau jawaban yang tepat. [name]pun mengibaskan tangannya, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia meminta Kise untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

"Jika kau melihat seorang gadis berpakaian _maid_, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menertawakannnya? Memujinya? Atau mengabaikannya?" Tanyanya. Kise memasang pose memikir, lalu ia menjentikkan jarinya. Seolah-olah ada suatu ilham yang masuk kedalam kepalanya, "Pasti aku memujinya ssu!"

Cahaya berbinar disekeliling [name]pun seketika redup. Ia memandang Kise aneh, "Wah, jawabanmu sungguh tidak bisa diharapkan, itu terlalu _mainstream_," Katanya. Ya, sebenarnya jawaban [name]lah yang tidak bisa diharapkan.

"Heee~?! [name]cchi hidoi-ssu!" Lalu ia berlari menjauh dari [name] dengan mata berair. [name] menghela napasnya.

[name] mengalihkan tatapannya kelapangan _gymnasium_ dihadapannya. Rasanya ada satu orang lagi yang belum ia tanyai. Maka dari itu, saat ia melihat seorang pria bersurai _crimson_ itu ia tersenyum riang,

"Sei!"

Akashi Seijuro yang tengah meneguk sebotol air mineral itupun mengalihkan tatapannya kepada seorang gadis yang tengah melambai-lambai padanya. Ia meletakkan botol kosong tersebut keatas kursi dan berjalan kearah gadis itu.

"Apa?"

"Jika kau melihat seorang gadis berpakaian _maid_, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menertawakannnya? Memujinya? Atau mengabaikannya?"

…

…

…

Hening beberapa saat. Akashi menatap gadis yang kini tengah menatapnya dalam itu, "Aku…." [name] memaju mundurkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia masih setia menunggu kelanjutan kalimat yang belum rampung tersebut, "…..menertawakannya,"

Entah kenapa iris (e/c) milih [name] itupun semakin berbinar dan sinar bahagia disekelilingnya semakin terang, Akashi tidak tau, "Kyaa! Sei memang paling genius! Aku sayang Sei!" Lalu ia berencana untuk memencet tombol pilihan tersebut, namun sebelum ia sempat..

"[name], apa kau pernah memakai baju _maid_?"

Jari [name] yang tinggal beberapa senti dari tombol itupun berhenti. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Akashi, "Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Jawab saja," Ucapnya—perintahnya. [name] menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak suka dengan sifat Akashi yang ini, "Apa-apaan _sih_," Katanya acuh. Akashi yang melihat tingkah [name] itupun menatap [name] dingin dan penuh intimidasi, "Jawab,"

[name] mendesis. Ia menyimpan _psp_nya kedalam tasnya lagi. _Mood_ untuk menyelesaikan rutenya bersama Yuri-chan hilang sudah, "Tidak pernah, puas? Ah, kau merusak _mood_ku, Sei. Aku mau pulang duluan," Katanya sembari menarik tasnya dan bersiap untuk berdiri. Namun Akashi menahan tangannya, "Apa lagi?" Tanya [name] kesal. Tapi Akashi hanya memandangnya dingin.

[name] mendesah pelan, "Kubilang _mood_ku rusak karnamu 'kan?" Katanya sembari menatap Akashi. Akashi balas menatapnya sebelum menghela napasnya samar, "Baiklah, pergi," —diapun melepaskan tangan [name].

[name] mendengus, "Tidak perlu kau perintahkan aku juga mau pergi! Bakashi! Dasar maniak gunting! Mesum! Tukang cium! Aku benci kau!" Pekiknya sembari berlari keluar _gymnasium_. Akashi hanya menatap [name] datar sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang-orang yang sedari tadi menatap mereka, "Apa ada yang bilang kalian boleh beristirahat?" Katanya dingin. Mereka cepat-cepat mengalihkan tatapannya dari Akashi dan pura-pura melanjutkan latihannya.

Akashi mendesis kesal, "Sial. Kenapa jadi begini,"

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan _sih_! Tiba-tiba berkata dingin! Dia kira dia keren seperti itu?"

[name] menggerutu kesal sepanjang perjalanannya menuju rumah. Sebenarnya ia masih belum jauh dari sekolah, karena dia berjalan sambil menggerutu ditambah menendang-nendang hal yang berada didekatnya.

Ia menunduk, matanya berkaca-kaca, "Padahal dia janji tidak pernah berbicara dengan nada itu lagi," Ucapnya dengan nada berbisik. Namun beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali mengadahkan kepalanya, "Tidak tidak tidak! Buat apa aku bersedih!" Katanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya, sementara latar dibelakangnya berubah menjadi kobaran api semangat.

"Dia itu cuma iblis berambut merah yang sok absolut! Pendek, mata belang lagi—"

"Aku apa, [name]?"

Mendadak bulu kuduk [name] meremang saat mendengar suara yang amat familiar itu berbisik dibelakangnya, "S-Sei…"

Pria itu hanya berdiri dibelakangnya sembari melipatkan tangannya didepan dada, angkuh. [name] menahan napasnya. _sejak kapan dia disana?!_

"Baru sejak kau mengatakan 'iblis berambut merah yang sok absolut', _kok_," Katanya datar, namun ditekan diakhir kalimatnya. [name] menelan ludahnya gugup. Namun dia cepat-cepat merubah sikapnya, "H-hmph. Aku berbicara tentang kenyataan, kok. Dan kenapa kau disini? Mengikutiku? Dasar _stalker_," Oke, [name] merutuki dirinya yang berana berbicara begitu dihadapan _emperor_ ini.

"Ya, aku _stalker_ fanatik yang mau menculikmu _sekarang_, [name]," Dan [name] tau kalau Akashi Seijuro tak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya. Karna hanya 2 detik setelah itu, ia menarik tangannya dan membawa gadis itu kedalam mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Sei?!"

Akashi mencabut kartu akses yang sebelumnya berada dipintu kamarnya dan menyimpan benda pipih itu kedalam saku celananya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding kamarnya, "Maksud dari apa?"

[name] mendesis kesal, "Maksud dari _'kau menculikku dan membawamu kerumahmu_' tentu saja!" Ucapnya kesal. Akashi hanya menatap gadis itu datar, "Ya, tidak punya maksud," Katanya santai.

Mata [name] melebar. Baiklah, emosinya semakin tersulut sekarang, "Aku tidak sedang bermain-main, Sei!" Pekiknya.

"Aku juga tidak sedang bermain-main, [name]," Balasnya. Baiklah, kalau saja dia tidak ingat pria yang berdiri didepannya ini berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat darinya, dia sudah melayangkan tinjunya kewajahnya, "Aku serius, Sei. Apa yang membuatmu begini?"

Akashi hanya mengatupkan bibirnya, lalu ia menjilat bibir bawahnya sebelum berbicara, "Kalau kau menuruti perintahku, akan kuperbolehkan kau pergi," Katanya.

[name] menelengkan kepalanya, "Ya? Apa? Haha, aku tidak akan mau, oke? Cepat keluarkan aku dari kamarmu atau aku akan menelpon ayahmu—"

"Ayah akan senang jika kau ada disini. Dan juga Ayah dan Ibumu sudah kukabari mungkin kau pulang sedikit terlambat hari ini," potongnya. [name] mendesis, "Baiklah, baik! Apa maumu?"

Akashi merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Berdandanlah seperti ini,"

1 detik, mata [name] melebar.

3 detik, pipi [name] memanas sekaligus memerah.

5 detik, [name] berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"DARIMANA KAU MENDAPATKANNYA?!"

.

.

.

"Ugh, Sei…"

"T-tidak!"

"G-geli, Sei!"

"B-berhenti!"

"Iyaaa! Jangan mengelusku terus, dong!"

[name] menatap Akashi protes. Akashi hanya menatapnya datar, "Kau lucu dan lembut. Tidak apa 'kan? Dan juga, kau bilang mau keluar dari sini," Katanya. [name] menghela napasnya kesal, "Oke, aku mengerti. T-tapi kalau kau terus-terusan mengelus daguku aku geli, tau! Aku bukan kucing!"

"Tapi kau menggunakan telinga kucing,"

"Kau yang memakaikannya,"

"Tapi kau lembut,"

"B-bukan berarti aku seperti kucing 'kan?!" [name] memekik frustasi. Tapi Akashi tidak memperdulikannya. Ia hanya memandang datar [name] yang duduk dibawah, sementara ia duduk diatas ranjangnya—maka dari itu mereka terlihat seperti seorang majikan dan kucingnya.

"Berapa lama aku harus seperti ini?"

"Selamanya,"

"Oh, Sei. Tolong serius,"

"Baiklah. Sekarang mengeong,"

[name] melebarkan matanya. Namun saat ia mau protes, ia kembali teringat perjanjian mereka, "M-miaw~"

Ah gawat, wajah [name] sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Lagi,"

"Eh~?! T-tch. M-miaw~ miaw~ miaw~ s-sudah 'kan?!" Akashi menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa dan memerah. Jadi dia mempertahankan wajah _cool_nya dan mengangkat dagu [name] dengan jarinya, "Terakhir. Cium aku,"

Oh sudah cukup. Mulai besok [name] akan meminta Midorima untuk membawakan lucky itemnya supaya ia terhindar dari nasib sial seperti hari ini.

"T-tidak mau!"

"Tidak mau pulang, ya?"

"B-bukan!"

"Hm?"

"Geez! Oke aku mengerti!"

[name] mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Akashi dan menempelkan bibirnya dibibir pria itu, tapi hanya beberapa detik saja, ia langsung melepaskannya, "Sudah 'kan?!"

"Kau hanya menempelkannya,"

"Jadi?!"

"Ulangi,"

"Ugh—"

Akashi menyeringai tipis, dia mendorong tengkuk [name] dan mencium bibir gadis itu lembut. Melumatnya pelan. [name] awalnya terkejut, namun dia tidak menolak. Dia menikmati ciuman yang diberikan oleh Akashi tersebut. Mau bagaimanapun, tidak buruk dicium oleh kekasihnya sendiri 'kan.

"Apa-apaan _sih_," Gumam [name] pelan. Akashi tersenyum, "Masih mau pulang?" Katanya dengan nada menggoda. Pipi [name] kembali memerah, "Masih 10 tahun terlalu cepat kalau kau mau melakukan hal mesum padaku, tau!" Ucap [name]. Akashi terkekeh, "Siapa yang bilang?"

"E-Eh?! J-jangan menjilatku, bodoh!"

**END**

Omake:

"[name]chan, kau kenapa? Kau terlihat lelah,"

"Ah? Haha, ya kau benar, Momoi-chan, aku lelah,"

Momoi menelengkan kepalanya, _ada apa ya_…. Batinnya bingung. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. Iris merah mudanya berbinar, "Oh iya, [name]chan, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Akashi-kun kemarin? Apa dia menyuruhmu untuk memakai _maid costume_?!" Tanyanya antusias.

Mata [name] melebar, "D-darimana kau tau?!"

Momoi tersenyum bahagia, senang prediksinya tepat, "Aku hanya mengira-ngiranya. Soalnya Nijimura-senpai—"

"Apakah itu Nijimura-san?"

"I-ini bukan seperti aku mau mengatakan dia imut nanodayo!"

"M-mereka berciuman, ssu!"

"Kisechin benar~"

Wajah [name] mendadak memerah saat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Seluruh tim basket Teiko kini tengah menonton sebuah video—nista—yang mereka dapat dari ponsel Akashi yang tertinggal di _gymnasium_ sementara sang empunya ponsel tak tahu kemana.

"Tidakkah [name] terlihat seperti melakukan blow—"

"Siapa yang bilang kalian boleh membuka ponselku seenaknya?"

…

…

…

"H-huwa, Akashicchi!"

[name] menoleh kesebelahnya dan menemukan Akashi berdiri. Ia menatap seonggok manusia yang kini menatapnya sambil _sweatdrop _berjemaah itu dingin, "Bersiaplah untuk _latihan_," Perintahnya. Mereka langsung meletakkan ponsel kaptennya itu dan berhamburan pergi.

"S-Sei.."

"Dan kau, [name],"

[name] terdiam saat iris heterokrom kekasihnya itu menatapnya, "Bersiap untuk mengulang hal kemarin lagi. Soalnya aku tidak mau kucingku dilihat oleh orang lain," Katanya sembari menyeringai puas dan berjalan masuk kedalam _gymnasium_.

Dan [name] telah membulatkan keinginannya. Dia akan mendengarkan _Oha-asa _dan membawa lucky itemnya mulai besok.

**Hai hai. Kembali lagi dengan author yang dicintai oleh kecoak dan kawan-kawan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Roca—uhuk! Uhuk! Ah, sepertinya saya terlalu bersemangat. Baiklah ide untuk ff ini muncul begitu saja dikepala saya. Jadi kalau absurd dan ewh banget maaf ya;A; dan juga ada yang request? Tapi saya mau jujur, saya gak bisa buat ff bercast lain selain Akashi. Tapi jika ada yang mau request ff dengan cast lain (asalkan saya kenal) saya akan mencobanya. Tapi disertai ide/plot ffnya ya^_^ silahkan request di PM/askfm saya, usernamenya **_**ukeshiseijuro**_**. dan juga saya harus menyelesaikan ff We Got Married terlebih dahulu. Jadi saya tidak janji kalau ff requestannya cepat selesai ((TERUS BUAT APA LU BIKIN BEGINIAN)) baiklah AYO RAME-RAME REVIEW DAN FAVS YA! KALAU BISA AJAK SATU RT, BHAI.**

**Salam manis dan qyut,**

**Rocalatte Effe.**


End file.
